


kill me tonight, darling

by ul1tsa



Category: Roswell (TV 1999), Roswell High - Melinda Metz, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom Alex Manes, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut, Sub Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ul1tsa/pseuds/ul1tsa
Summary: Alex and Michael have a memorable first meeting at a party. They keep running into each other and can't seem to get enough of one another.A year in the life -ishDom Alex Sub Michael vibes
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	kill me tonight, darling

June

Michael stared into the mirror in front of him, leaning heavily onto the tiny sink. 

Dark shadows had formed underneath his red-rimmed eyes, his oily skin was covered in a series of small drops of sweat and his enlarged pores looked right back at him. His wild curls had lost the definition he had attempted to put in earlier tonight. What a waste. Most striking about his appearance, however, would probably be the beer stain on his white shirt.

He had actually tried to look decent tonight, even let Isobel dress him in this white button-up that made him look like a cock-sucking lawyer or insurance person (not that he minded sucking cock). He knew Isobel put much effort into their annual birthday party, she’s been talking about it for months now, so, he tried. The thing is, as much as Isobel loves their birthday, he, on the other hand, fears this day every year. 

He does enjoy hanging out with his siblings, something they do way too little (even though he’d never admit it), but parties like this only makes him remember all their differences that come from not growing up together. 

Growing up in Albuquerque, being tossed from one foster family to another, he’s been accommodated to a certain group of acquaintances. 

He’s been overjoyed, when both Max and Isobel, after having finished High school in Roswell, had announced they were going to attend UNM. Now, instead of a few hours, the siblings were separated by only a few short minutes. After college, they stayed in Albuquerque and both found respected jobs within the community, Max as a police officer and Isobel as a lawyer. As happy as Michael had been to see their bond grow closer and actually be able to form a relationship with his siblings, he had also been thrown into the cold water regarding their status. 

They attended parties of lawyers and doctors and therefore, their parties only consisted of lawyers and doctors and their sort. 

So, how could you be surprised that Michael Guerin, only a mechanic, an angry kid, unlucky student whose scolarship was withdrawn, didn’t feel comfortable here.

He feels like shit, and he looks like it as well, he notices. Nice, my outside matches my inside for once.

Admittedly, Isobel had tried to include him tonight, and even invited some regulars from his favorite bar. He was certain, this would be the last time, though, because now Max’s house resembled more a frat party, than the carefully planned out event Isobel had wanted. 

It didn’t help Michael to feel better about himself.

He had tried to get rid of his thoughts and threw himself on one of the women he recognized from his bar, but she had left him when a better offer came along.

So, he had locked himself in the guest bathroom, drunk and horny. 

He looked pathetic. 

You wouldn’t expect something different from him, though.

Instead of wasting anymore thoughts on his miserable existence, he made the quick decision, that he should at least come until the liquor took over and wasn’t able to anymore. In a practiced move, he lets hands fall to his jeans, he pulls them down eagerly along with his boxers and strokes his own cock for the first time. 

He starts out slow, taking in the attention that he had been refused the whole night along with the pleasuring feeling that came with it. It doesn’t take him long to get hard and when he feels the first drops of precome, he takes his time to spread it along his head and play with it a little.

He turns around, leaning his back against the small sink and starts stroking in a fast and steady motion. He’s close and he let’s his head fall back, being careful not to hit his head against the mirror. Michael is so caught in his own pleasuring he barely registers the door open and a guy come inside. 

The guy must have stood there for a few seconds, before Michael comes aware of him, processing he’s on full display for that guy. 

“locked the door for a reason” he remarked 

Tall, dark and handsome holds a neutral expression, being fixated on Michael’s leaking cock and still not looking away. “Door was open”

Michael was pretty comfortable he had locked it, or did he? Maybe he shouldn’t have had as many tequila shots as he had, but it was his birthday after all, if he wanted to drink too much he would, and if he wanted to jack off in the bathroom, asking for no interruption shouldn’t be a big deal.

Michael enjoys the attention, he has to admit. He never had any shame and the guy standing in the doorway did look good, but he wanted to come after all and he was pretty sure this guy would have a mental break if he did it in front of him. Straight guys like that are all the same. When the stranger, still, didn’t look away, Michael decided to push his luck. He always is entertained by making someone else uncomfortable. 

“Wanna give me a hand?” he teases with a charming smile on his face, that always works with the ladies.

He can already imagine that guy realizing he’s staring, turning red, muttering out an apology before stumbling out of here, probably falling over a few times in the process. Instead, he looks up at Michael, taking his eyes from his cock for the first time since coming in, with that same fucking poker face, not moving any muscles in his face. He stared Michael deep in the eyes, holding the gaze steady, before replying with a simple shrug. “I’m good.”

He’s not moving, still standing at the exact same place, looking at Michael with the same fucking expression and it drives Michael crazy. Was he going to get out at some point? Michael raises his eyebrows at the guy, gesturing towards the door with his half-hard cock still hanging between them. He’s hoping the other man would get the hint. 

The door closes.

The stranger stays unmoved. 

Oh. Oh, Michael realizes. He wants to watch. That guy wants him to put on a fucking show. Now, it was Michael who just stood there, debating on what to do. The guy did look good, really fucking good, he notices. If he wanted to play a game, Michael was confident he would walk out of here as a winner. At the same time, if he wanted to watch, who knows what he would be up to afterwards. Michael was intrigued, yet, maybe he was just some pervert.

The stranger’s eyes go back to Michael’s dick, studying its every detail and Michael realizes he really didn’t care whether he was a pervert or just as horny. He looked damn good, and for the first time this night Michael felt good about himself. He felt desirable, when his hand started to stroke the length of his cock again and he could see a little smile form on the lips of the stranger, his eyes still following Michael’s every move intensely.

Michael comes fast and hard, maybe too hard considering he’s only been jacking off.

He laughs to himself at how absurd and hot this is and he can hear the other man chuckle as well. When Michael looks up at the man, he finds the other man is looking directly at him now. 

In a painfully slow movement, the stranger licks his lips and shoots him a satisfying smile. He looks almost proud, Michael thinks, and he likes it. Before he can say or do anything else, the door opens again and Michael is left alone in the bathroom. 

If Michael had known, it would take months for him to see the man again, he would’ve probably run after him. Instead, he decides to let the moment go and replays the memory again and again in his head. 

* * * 

Kyle comes running after him by the time he made it to the front door. “Hey, dude, there you are. Where you been?” 

“Bar, mostly” he replies with laughter, still in disbelief of what he had just done. It wasn’t like him at all. 

“Jesus, how much have you had.” his friend laughs at him, obviously picking up the smell of liquor on him. “Come on, I’ll take you home. Sorry, for making you tag along to this, but I did end up getting her number” Kyle announces proudly. “How was your night?”

“Boring.”

Oktober

The clock moves painfully slow. 

Michael has been sitting at the same barstool for a few hours now and it was still just 11 yet. He wasn’t sure how he’s going to get through tonight, the prospect of sitting here for another three hours (at least) made him snort with rage. 

Lately, ever since his encounter with that mysterious stranger at their birthday party, Michael has been tagging along with Isobel some more, hoping, praying they’d cross paths again. 

Michael has only met the stranger once, and he was already hooked. The memory of their first encounter still lingered whenever he’d fall asleep or wake up. There was nothing he could do, really, it wasn’t his fault: it was a memorable meeting at last. 

So, he was on the lookout. He was looking for that face in the crowd of whatever event he attended, tolerating every doctor and every lawyer he had to endure as long as he’d find him. 

It’s been four months, yet, he never saw him again. To be honest, he was ready to give up. The memory of the stranger fading away more and more.

That is, why Michael was complaining loudly about tonight. He had no desire to be locked into a tiny room with hundreds of sweaty bodies pressing together. This club really wasn’t his scene. 

Isobel, however, left no room to argue. She was celebrating her three-month anniversary with her new douchebag-doctor boyfriend Michael had successfully avoided to this day.

She also deeply enjoys seeing Michael suffer. That must be it.

He busies himself by flirting with the bartender for a while, but finds she is too busy to hook up with him anyway. 

He moves to get up, he figures he can catch some fresh for some time before anyone misses him, when he runs into someone. “Look where you’re going, man” he gruffs, before realizing who he’s talking to. 

Dark hair and deep brown eyes are looking back at him. 

The man smiles knowingly at Michael for a second, before he catches his breath and takes a step forward. 

“Woah. Woah woah woah you don’t gotta run from me, man.” Michael laughs.

“Sorry?”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, dude”

“Why should I be ashamed? Never met you before.” the other man claims and Michael can find that same cold look on his face again. His smile fades away. 

“Pretty sure you did” Michael tries. 

“Sorry, wrong guy.” And just like that he’s gone. 

Michael watches him walk away. It only takes him a second to decide he wasn’t going to let him get away this easily. He follows him through the crowd only to see him offer a shot to another guy, before they down them and move onto the dance floor. 

He had a boyfriend, Michael realizes.

He knows he should care. It’s his moral obligation. He is off-limits now. 

Michael doesn’t care.

He is mesmerizes by the way his guy moves on the dance floor. Michael notices just now how good he looks, a dark brown smudged-out eyeliner and a dark green shirt, it must be some silky fabric because the light reflects on it and it is as if he were the only one on the dance floor. 

He starts out slow, keeping his eyes at the man in front of him, testing the waters, maybe. He grows more confident by the second and Michael can see when the music takes him over: he moves his hips smoothly to the beat and Michael catches him look up at the spotlight, closing his eyes to let it all sink in; to remember this moment. How deeply Michael wants to be remembered that way.

He only ever met him once, he doesn’t know his name or anything else about him, but he is memorized. Aren’t all the other things just details anyway?

Michael catches his breath when he notices the man is staring at him, looking at him intensely, a smile on his lips. He starts to move again, never looking away, moving his entire body for Michael to see. The man lets his hands travel over his own body, cupping his chest, his arms and abs to see, until they finally come to rest at the groin of his jeans. 

He smiles wickedly at Michael.

Michael forgets how to breath. He is certain he is dying in this exact moment. His lover is killing him. Michael lets him.

He will let him drain him of everything. He will let him kill him and devour his remains. All the things that could kill you, both fast and slowly, isn’t it much better to be killed by a lover?

His heart stops beating at that second he realizes was his stranger is doing. He wasn’t putting on a show for nothing, he wanted to show something to Michael. He is hard. He is hard in his jeans. 

It is in that moment the crowd takes him in, swallows him completely, not leaving any part of him Michael could look at. It doesn’t bother Michael, he knows he will see him again tonight. 

It takes about an hour, before Michael spots him again at the bar. He finds the guy he was with earlier a few feet down the bar and takes the chance. He slides in behind the man with the dark green shirt and whispers into his ear. “That why you don’t remember me?” 

When the other man turns around to look at him, Michael continues. “He your boyfriend?”

It gets a wild laugh out of the man in front of him and if he didn’t already die before, he certainly is dead now. He could listen to him laugh all night. The stranger shakes his head “No boyfriend”

Michael watches him gesture to the bartender and two shots appear in front of them. He drinks one and leaves the other one behind for Michael before walking out of the club into the darkness. 

Michael decided two could play that game, so he takes five full minutes to drink his shot, before he follows him outside. 

He finds him in the parting lot, leaning against a chevy, his eyes closed, letting the moonlight paint his face with stars. 

Michael is sure he knows exactly he is coming, but the man in front of him chooses the very last moment to open his eyes and look at Michael. 

Michael is ready to press into him, to shove him against that old chevy, kiss him breathless and take him home. He leans in but the other man stops him; only shaking his head at Michael. “Come on, I’ll make it worth your while” he whispers. 

The other man, his stranger, if you can still call him stranger is shaking his head again. “on your knees”

Michael considers for a second, they are in a parking lot after all, on full display for everyone who might come by. 

Michael chuckles, laughing at himself for the insanity to even consider not taking him up on that offer. 

“take it or leave it” the other man laughs as well already pulling down his pants. They both know the answer to that question. 

“tell me your name and I’ll be on my knees for as long as you want” Michael challenges. 

“Alex. My name is Alex.”

December

“Wanna play a game, Alex?”

“You don’t want to play with me.”

“Alex...” Michael tries to reason. “Didn’t want anything else since the first time I saw you, Alex” 

“I don’t...”

“Alex...” Michael cuts him off with a smirk. 

The other man raises his eyebrows at him in disbelief, shaking his head vividly. “Would you stop it with the name, please?” he laughs.

“Alex!” Michael cries out in disbelief. 

Michael felt a deep satisfaction with finally knowing what this gorgeous man’s name was. He’s been repeating it over and over, writing it in the sky and calling it at night. Well, more like moaning it at night; and in the morning; and during several work breaks. He’s been enjoying having a name to the face and the cock. He knew it would drive Alex crazy, if he was this open about his desire, which was exactly why he was doing it right now.

It’s been two months since Michael had found his face in the crowd together. Tonight was crazy, Isobel had dragged him to this ridiculous New Year’s party that supposedly was very exclusive. The view was nice, he had to admit. It was a huge roof top bar that had a great view over the whole city, hence, the fireworks. Michael hoped (prayed, begged) he’d find Alex here tonight, since their friends groups seems to attend the same events from time to time. When he did find him leaning against the bar, black shirt and black eyeshadow, he knew he wasn’t going to waist this opportunity.

“I could be moaning your name right now, Alex” Michael offered while coming dangerously close to his earlobe. “Play with me, Alex” he begged.

“You couldn’t take it” Alex counters cold.

“Try me”

Alex stared at him for what felt like several minutes, scanning his face. Michael wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for, but he gave it his best shot at looking confident.

“No questions” Alex starts and a big smile forms on Michael’s face.

“No touching yourself” he continues at which Michael raises his eyebrows at him. “Don’t look at me like that, we both know you enjoy jacking off at parties.” 

“No coming ‘till I say so” Alex finishes and there’s danger in his voice. “Your safe word is milkshake. Understood?” 

“Yes, Alex. I understand you just right” God, how much he’s been craving this. Waiting every night for him, waiting until he finds him another time. Michael keeps imaging all these sweet little things he could do to torture him, although, it looks like he’s the one being tortured tonight. Not that he minds.

“I wore a brown wild leather jacket on my way here. Go find it. There’s something in it for you, put it on. Don’t come looking for me, I’ll find you when I want you.”

The realization that Alex had actually thought about, planned this, beforehand, left Michael with chills. “You knew I was going to be here tonight” he mumbles with a vulnerability in his voice he wouldn’t show to just anyone. 

Alex leans in closer, so close their lips would almost brush, but Michael knows Alex could control this well enough to make sure they wouldn’t. 

“I have my ways to get information I want, Michael” 

It takes Michael 50 minutes to get the jacket. The problem wasn’t really the location itself, he spotted it hanging in the hall-stand almost immediately. The thing is, he couldn’t just go on asking for the jacket since he didn’t have the ticket for it. So, he had been begging for a good 15 minutes, claiming he had lost his ticket. The lady responsible shot him down several times, being beyond annoyed. Then, a very drunk Max had come his way keeping him busy for another twenty minutes (he tried escaping him, but drunk Max was always very clingy) When he saw shifts changed and some guy take over, he was rational about it. He gathered 62 dollars in total and bribed him to get the jacket: it actually worked. 

Another few minutes later, he searches the jacket for whatever Alex has planned for him. He finds a little black box. 

Michael wouldn’t be surprised if Alex proposed to him, he doesn’t think anything that guy does could surprise him anymore. However, he doubt he would chose to do it this way.

Shit. Why is he even thinking about this? He’s pulling himself away from his thoughts, ignoring how gone he is for the guy, and opens the box. 

He finds a black shiny butt plug.

Kinky.

* * * 

Kyle finds him when he was just about to make his way a few stories lower, to where the hotel was. “There you are, dude. Where you been?”

“Hey Kyle, hey Isobel, good to see you again.” he greets while placing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Alex” she smiles dangerously. “What you been up to all night? Kyle’s been missing you.”

“Yeah, dude. What you doing?”

Alex laughs. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you” he says before tapping his best friend’s shoulder and disappearing back into the crowd. “Have fun!”

* * *

Michael is tight. It’s been some time since he’s been fucked, he has to admits, and his body’s response is frustrating to him. It takes him a good ten minutes to work himself open with two fingers, scissoring them in and out, until he can fit the plug inside.

He’s already so turned on it almost hurts. He wants to release some tension, he needs to, but he does remembers his rules. No touching himself. Sadly, jacking off in a bathroom definitely breaks that rule. Even though the thought of it brings back nice memories.

Instead, he gets back outside and positions himself near Alex, hoping it would speed things up. The plug burning in his hole the entire time. 

After this, everything else happens really fast, and yet, painfully slow.

Alex comes up unexpectedly behind him, slipping something inside his back pocket (a hotel key as is turns out) and whispers determined into his ear. “I want your ass in the air when I come in.”

Michael leaves the party a few minutes before midnight to go find their hotel room. 

He positions himself on the bed and waits. 

When Alex comes in, it doesn’t take long until he fucks him merciless. 

Michael comes embarrassingly fast.

He’s certain Alex killed him in the process. 

Alex keeps fucking him, chasing his own pleasure, when the clock strucks midnight.

If a kiss at midnight promised luck for the new year, what would Michael get out off the best fuck of his god damn life?

April

Isobel has been with her new boyfriend for 9 months when they decide to move in together. For Michael, it’s completely out of the blue and way too soon if she’d asked him. But that’s the thing about Isobel, she doesn’t. She can make her own decisions, he knows he has to learn to accept that. 

It’s the first time Michael actually meets Kyle Valenti, he’s been successfully avoiding him until this day, which has turned out to be a good idea. He is beyond annoying and if they asked him, not even nearly good enough for his sister. Obviously, no one asked him yet again.

Of course, Isobel couldn’t hesitate to throw a party once everything was decorated. The house was beautiful, he had to admit: it was something between industrial and loft style, but Isobel had filled the rustic walls with carefully picked out designer furniture leaving the house in an effortless elegant flair. The house (more of a villa, Michael thought, but Isobel had insisted it wasn’t) was enormous: there were four guest bedrooms alone on the first floor. 

It was a classic dinner party that made Michael feel way too old. He was already planning his escape, when he finds a well-known figure sitting in a seating corner far away from everyone else. 

Michael approaches slowly, his arousal by the sole thought of having Alex tonight (better, Alex having him) already building up. It’s been four months of torture since he last saw the man. Michael woke up to the other side of the bed still untouched after he drifted off that night. He had hoped to sleep next to Alex, but Michael is pretty sure he must have left right after, even though, he didn’t miss the fact he was tucked in when he woke. 

Alex must have heard him coming, because he turns around suddenly and stares at Michael.

“Not in the mood for games today” he states harshly before turning back around to continue staring outside the big glass windows where the whole world lays in darkness. 

He looks rough tonight, Michael thinks. Just from the quick glance he got, he could tell Alex wasn’t his usual self tonight. Did something happen?

“Just wanted to check in on you” he replies calm.

Alex continues looking at the darkness outside remaining calm. Michael starts to believe he’s not going to get an answer, Alex speaks up again. 

“Why?” he snapped. “Because we fucked once? That’s sad”

Michael is taken back for a second. Something was clearly not right. “No, because I like you and...”

“You have no fucking way who I am!”

“Not in the traditional way, but...” Michael tries when Alex stands up, leaning heavily on a crutch Michael didn’t see before and stumbles out of the seating corner to reveal his entire physique.

He is missing a leg, Michael realizes. 

Shit. 

“I’m in pain. I just want to sit here, be miserable and wait for this goddamn party to be over. Understand?” Alex explains harshly. 

“Look, I’m staying here tonight.” Michael responds, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “I know the folks who just moved in. I got a room down the hall.” He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “You look like you could lie down”

Alex’s leg was aching and his head spinning. He had no idea what it was about this man that made him question everything he knew. He was only here for Kyle in the first place, trying to get through this night after a long, painful day. But this man…

Alex stumbles toward Michael, stopping next to him. He stands so close to him he can smell him, feel his breath on his skin and stares him dead in the eye. Then, he wanders down the hall with certainty. “So which room is yours?”

* * * 

Michael wakes up with Alex holding him tight from behind. The other man had curled around without leaving any space and was now running his fingers through Michael’s curls. A movement, that made Michael moan. 

The other man clearly picked up on Michael waking up because now he was pressing feather-light, wet kisses to Michael’s neck.

Michael could get used to this.

Alex squeezes him tightly again, before placing a last kiss to Michael’s cheek and moves to get up. 

Michael isn’t having it and tries to hold on to Alex’s arm. “No, no no no no no.”

“I have to shower” Alex whispers. “I can’t show up at breakfast like this.”

“No no no no no. Stay here.” Michael protests. This bed was warm and comfy and he really wanted Alex to be in it with him. So, he begs. “please please please please… – “ 

“Michael...” 

“Aleeeeeeeeeeeex…” he whines. 

Michael is getting ready to list a number of reasons why Alex shouldn’t, under any circumstances, leave this bed, but is shut up by Alex’s lips on his. 

Alex kisses intensely. His lips are wet and hot and are sucking Michael’s definetely. He makes Michael moan in the back of his throat while he is licking into it. It leaves Michael laughing. 

“just take anything you need out of my bag” Michael mumbles satisfied while settling back into the comfort of their bed. 

“Hmm?”

“Shampoo and stuff...”

“I’m good. I got my stuff in my room”

“Your room?” Michael asks surprised. 

“Yeah” He explains calmly. “I got the room opposite of yours.” he winks at Michael before opening the door. 

Michael is smiling to himself, there’s nothing about this guy that should surprise him anymore. 

“Alex?”

“Yeah?” the other mans stops in his tracks.

“That was our first kiss” Michael exclaims happily. 

“About time, don’t you think?”

* * * 

Michael is sitting on top of the kitchen counter while chatting with Isobel when Alex comes in with adorable wet hair. 

It makes Michael smile. 

“Good morning” he calls out and places a kiss on Isabel's cheek as if it were routine.

“Oh, did you guys meet?” Isobel asks, leaving Michael no time to process what had just happened. “Alex, this is my younger brother Michael. Michael, this is Kyle’s best friend. We love him. His name’s Alex.” she proclaims happily. 

Before Michael can say anything, Kyle enters the kitchen and wraps his arms around Isobel, while making chatting happily with his Alex.

“Hey, dude. How’d you sleep? Beds are amazing right?” 

“YOU ARE FRIENDS?” Michael squeaked a little bit too loud.

“Yeah, Mickey, since we were kids.”

“Come on, guys. Let’s sit down, Max and Liz are waiting.” Isobel states, leaving behind a stunned Michael. 

“Come on, Mikey” Alex teases. “Looks like we are going to see a lot more of each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me so happy, please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Tell me, what was your favourite “meeting"?


End file.
